ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony D. DiNozzo/Movie References
| }} /Movie References|Movie References}} }} Tony DiNozzo started (during the last episodes of Season One) to make comparisons between the cases he's working on and situations he and the team find themselves in with movies or TV shows. From something as little as a single quote to a detailed plot, DiNozzo has seen them all and will quote them no matter how inappropriate or frustrating for his coworkers. This knowledge was later used as a cover while he pretended to be Anthony DiNardo, a university teacher of film history. __TOC__ Movie References by Season Season 1 ' ' (1x01) *'' '' - Gibbs keeps bringing up plot details from "the Harrison Ford movie", including the fact that he and one of the film's villains share the same last name. ' ' (1x05) *'' '' - Kate compares the start of the relationship between Randy Wiles and Mary Schilz with the one between Buddy Amaral (Ben Affleck) and Abby Janello (Gwyneth Paltrow). ' ' (1x11) *'' '' - Kate asks Gibbs about watching playing the CIA "geek" in the movie. ' ' (1x11) *'' '' ' ' (1x15) *'' , Season 2 ' ' (2x03) * '' - Tony references the 1953 original, careful to distinguish it from the *'' '' - Tony gives McGee the Vulcan salute to cap off his latest practical joke. ' ' (2x05) *'' '' ' ' (2x22) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 3 ' ' (3x05) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (3x06) *'' '' ' ' (3x09) *'' '' - Tony's mock questioning of himself, using different perspectives to make it seem as if there are two people in his jail cell, is strongly reminiscent of the scene where the two halves of Gollum's personality "converse" with each other. *'' '' - Tony calls it "the greatest prison chain gang movie ever made" as he is released from jail, and quotes Paul Newman's line, "what we have here is a failure to communicate." ' ' (3x12) *'' '' - Tony imitates an old-style New York gangster accent and calls Ziva "Bugsy" when she suggests they "bust out" of the shipping container. *'' '' - the contents of the shipping container are concealed by multiple DVD copies of this Bollywood romantic comedy. * *'' '' - Tony's joking answer when Ziva asks him to name the "best eating movie"; *'' '' - Tony's real answer to "best eating movie" *'' '' - Tony's answer to her question, "best sex movie" ' ' (3x13) *'' '' - Tony, while poking fun at McGee's overly academic attire, compares him to Sherman from the old cartoon series "Peabody's Improbable History" featured on The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends *'' '' - Tony also compares McGee to Thomas Banacek, the lead detective character (played by George Peppard) of the 1972-1974 television series. *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (3x17) *'' '' - Tony is surprised when Ziva recognizes the name of the park store, "Jackrabbit Slim's" from Pulp Fiction; later, Abby opens her birthday present from Gibbs and, seeing a glow from inside, remarks, "This is so Pulp Fiction." ' ' (3x18) *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (3x21) *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (3x22) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (3x23) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 4 ' ' (4x01) *'' '' - FBI Agent Ron Sacks brings up Narnia and tries to explain it to DiNozzo, but is promptly informed that he knows the movie. ' ' (4x02) *'' '' TV Series - Season 6, Episode 8 / *'' '' *'' '' - mentioned by Special Agent Timothy McGee when he evaluates the furnishings within Mickey's apartment. *Missed a movie opportunity with the name Russell Nash - an alias for , the main character of in the 80's. ' ' (4x03) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' : The above four movies are mentioned by Ducky as part of him profiling a victim, he says they are what Tony would class as "Chick Flicks" *'' '' ' ' (4x05) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (4x12) *'' '' - Tony and McGee hum "Dueling Banjos" when Ziva asks what the word "boondocks" means in reference to Edenvale, Virginia *''Strangers in the night'' - while DiNozzo mentioned that it starred , no film with this name actually existed ' ' (4x14) *'' '' ' ' (4x16) *'' '' ' ' (4x19) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 5 ' ' (5x04) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (5x05) *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (5x06) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' (the game show) *'' '' (the film) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *Tony also makes a general reference to "Horror Films That Take Place On Ships", a category that would include , , , and ' ' (5x07) *'' '' ' ' (5x08) *'' '' *''Taxi'' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (5x09) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (5x10) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Ironically, when Tony and McGee see Damon Werth lying in his hospital bed, McGee asks, "no funny movie reference?" and Tony solemnly replies, "it's not funny." ' ' (5x11) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *''Juicy Fruit'' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (5x12) *'' '' ' ' (5x16) *'' (incorrectly)'' Season 6 ' ' (6x02) *'' '' - this action film also takes place in Colombia, and Tony jokingly suggests that being fed to crocodiles is a standard punishment for bad behavior. *'' '' - Tony sarcastically compares the scene in Bogota, Colombia, to this film, except "there's no sandy beaches, no waterfalls, and definitely no Brooke Shields." *'' '' - Ziva uses this phrase at the conclusion of the case, which Tony identifies as the title of a movie. ' ' (6x04) *'' '' - when Ducky arrives at the crime scene in a tuxedo, he explains that he'd spent a night at the opera, which Tony compares to the Marx Brothers comedy of the same title. *'' '' - Tony jokingly suggests that Leroy Jethro Gibbs might as well have been put in a spaceship and fired off from his home planet, for all that the team knows about his origins. *'' '' - When Abby asks if Tony has heard from Ziva or McGee, Tony jokingly answers "From Hazzard County?" (the real-life Stillwater, Pennsylvania is located in Columbia County) When McGee calls Abby from Stillwater, she calls him "Luke" and asks, "how's Uncle Jesse?" ' ' (6x06) *'' '' - while photographing a shower stained with blood, Tony compares it to the famous scene from this film, and does his impression of Anthony Perkins' Norman Bates. *'' '' - Tony suggests that the only way he could imagine the body was smuggled onto the Marine base was underwater, using a motorized submersible, as shown in this film. *'' '' *Numa Numa Guy *'' '' *'' '' - Tony scornfully calls the "CyberVid Killer"'s plan - goading the authorities into shooting someone - a "total cliche", ripped off from this film. ' ' (6x08) *'' '' - Tony jokingly asks the guard at the top secret installation whether they have the "Ark of the Covenant" hidden inside *'' '' *'' '' - DiNozzo references this film, but mistakenly says Matthew Broderick voiced the character of Joshua, when in actuality it was James Ackerman. ' ' (6x09) *'' '' - Tony proposes saving Amanda Lee from a weight-based booby trap by switching her with an equivalent weight, as in this film. ' ' (6x10) *'' '' ' ' (6x11) *'' .- on Christmas Eve, Tony converts MTAC into a movie theater and treats the team to a viewing of this film, which he describes as a "DiNozzo family tradition." ' ' (6x14) * '' - Tony admits to watching this film just before "catfishing" McGee. *'' '' - Tony plans to use this film as a blueprint for killing McGee's interest in the fake girlfriend that Tony invented. *'' '' - Tony, ordinarily clueless with technology, references this film to explain his familiarity with the term "phreak box", ''along with '' and . ' ' (6x17) *The episode's title is itself a reference to the well-known Hitchcock thriller . *'' '' - Tony references a famous comic scene from this film, declining to eat cooked beans while camping in the Arizona mountains. ' ' (6x18) *'' '' - one of the boxers at the gym refers to the deceased Marine as "the black Miyagi". *'' '' - the exchange between Gibbs and Vance in the latter's home about "policy" mirrors the exchange between Dirty Harry and the Mayor of San Francisco. *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 7 ' ' (7x03) *'' '' - like the characters in this film, the antagonists of this episode turn out to be two strangers who met on a train and decided to hatch a plot together, counting on their lack of other connections to confuse any investigators. *'' '' - Tony references this film, along with , while he and McGee are running for their lives from guard dogs at the police impound. ' ' (7x04) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (7x07) *'' '' - Tony compares McGee to Charlton Heston's character when describing his obvious attraction to his new paramour. *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (7x08) Tony references several "classic" pre-electronic cop television shows and movies when proposing to hang a large map on the cork board the team is using in lieu of the plasma screen: *'' '' - Later, when confronting the bad guy, Tony mimics the show's famous opening, "Ladies and gentlemen, the story you are about to hear is true, only the names have been changed to protect the innocent..." *'' '' *'' '' - Tony references its star, Telly Savalas, and repeats his catchphrase, "Who loves you, baby?" *'' '' - McGee compares Emma Paxton's "sanctuary" to the TARDIS time-travel device from the series; *'' '' - Tony mocks McGee's Doctor Who reference, and instead compares the "sanctuary" to the arsenal from Lord of War, including the line (delivered in a Franco-African accent), "you have the gun that Rambo use?" *'' '' - Tony refers to Emma Paxton's cache of fake passports as "a regular Jason Bourne identikit." *'' '' - while searching through fingerprint records by hand, Tony grumbles, "you never see this crap on ''Columbo."'' *'' '' - Abby compares Emma Paxton to the lead character of this show, trying to use medication from her abductor's bathroom to sabotage their break-in. *'' '' - Gibbs paraphrases the famous catchphrase, "Book 'em, Danno" when confronting the killer, which Tony compliments. *'' '' - Tony exclaims, "it's alive!" about his computer when the power is finally restored. ' ' (7x09) *'' '' - Tony references this film when Ziva disbelieves that Angela Kelp or one of the other child prodigies at the Satler Institute could be involved in the murder plot. *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (7x10) *'' '' - Tony compares his Secret Santa to "the Grinch" *'' '' - while confronting Sgt. Tibbens in the bar, Tony references the "redneck" skit from this show, "Daryl and his other brother Daryl." Newhart himself appeared in "Recruited" as Dr. Walter Magnus. *'' '' - while flirting with Ziva, 1st Sgt. Louis Tibbens says, "call me Tibbs", and Tony rejoins, "do they call you Mr. Tibbs?", a reference to the famous line by Sidney Poitier's character in 1967's In the Heat of the Night; the line was later used for the title of the film's 1970 sequel. *'' '' - At the episode's conclusion, Tony mocks the killer's use of cut-up magazine letters to mail a death threat to Chaplain El-Sayad. ' ' (7x11) *'' '' - the murder victim's callsign was "Hondo", as in the John Wayne film of the same name; Ziva, confused, remarks that she thought Wayne's nickname was "The Duke". *'' '' - Tony recalls that he was telling McGee about the special features on the DVD release of this film (the opening scene of which features James Bond escaping from villains with a jet pack), only for McGee to "educate" him and Ziva about the real-life science of jet packs. *'' '' - Ziva inadvertently paraphrases a line from this film about skiing: "Go that way really fast, if something gets in your way, turn." - though Ziva is talking about driving. *'' '' - McGee's documentary short about jet packs ends, "and we're all living like the Jetsons." *'' '' - Palmer jokingly refers to the dead squirrel found near the victim as "Rocket J.", the full name of Rocky the Flying Squirrel ' ' (7x13) *'' '' - in Tony's absence, Ducky makes an offhand remark to this film while examining a corpse in a shower stall, arguing that Tony would be making the same reference if he were there. *'' '' - Tony compares Nora Williams to Hayley Mills's character from this film. *'' '' - Ziva teasingly compares Tony to one of the characters from this film. *'' '' - Episode "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet" - Tony recalls this TV episode, about a gremlin sabotaging an aircraft, and a frightened passenger who is the only one that can see it. *'' '' - Tony says this to Ducky while obeying his instructions to tilt his laptop's camera for a better view of the in-flight crime scene. *'' '' - Tony references this film while lamenting that he can't decide which of his photos from Paris to delete to make space on his memory card for a crime scene photo. *'' '' - Tony references this film after the assassin is caught during the flight. ' ' (7x14) *'' '' - Tony says he always suspects the dentist after seeing this film, about an escaped Nazi war criminal and ex-dentist who tortures the protagonist. ' ' (7x16) Tony is eagerly looking forward to an Akira Kurosawa film festival, including these three films: *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (7x18) *'' '' - seeing the corpse of a diver whose limb was sliced off by a propeller, post-mortem, Tony repeats Richard Dreyfuss's line, "This was no boating accident!" *'' '' - Tony compares the armed standoff between the NCIS and CGIS agents to the standoff at the end of this film. *'' '' *'' '' - Tony excitedly reads this film's title from a list of swashbuckling films; *'' '' - Tony posits that their suspects fell out among themselves to avoid splitting the treasure, just like the protagonists of this film; *'' '' *'' '' - Tony and Ziva sit down to watch this film at the end of the episode; *The list of swashbuckling films on Tony's computer also includes: **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **Two versions of The Mark of Zorro ( and ) **Two versions of The Three Musketeers ( and ) ' ' (7x19) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (7x20) *'' '' ' ' (7x24) *'' '' - the scene where Alejandro Rivera appears to "rescue" Gibbs from Paloma Reynosa's compound, drives him away and attempts to interrogate him about what he's told her, then drives Gibbs right back and reveals himself to be working with her, is reminiscent of a similar scene from this film. Season 8 ' ' (8x11) *'' '' - Tony imitates Albert Finney's character, Hercule Poirot, while addressing the assembled crowd of suspects. ' ' (8x22) *'' '' - Tony references this film while viewing Danny Price's new scorpion tattoo. *'' '' - Tony reluctantly compliments Gibbs tricking the Baltimore Police into arresting him, to earn him "bona fides" with the local criminal community. *'' '' - Tony jokes, "where's the Pre-Crime Unit when you need them?", ''since they arrested the would-be copycat killer before he actually killed anyone. * '' - Ziva finds it extremely disturbing that the would-be copycat killer works part-time as a birthday clown; serial killer John Wayne Gacy likewise volunteered as a clown at charity events, and was nicknamed "The Killer Clown" after his arrest. *'' '' - while recruiting Tony as an NCIS Agent, Gibbs quotes Paul Newman's line, "Boy, I got vision, and the rest of the world is wearing bifocals", ''a reference that delights Tony. Season 9 ' ' (9x02) * '' ' ' (9x04) *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (9x05) *'' '' ' ' (9x10) *'' '' *'' '' - Anthony DiNozzo Senior grumpily refers to the female police officer holding him as "Officer Krupke", a character and song from the musical play West Side Story (coincidentally, the 1961 film version starred Natalie Wood, Robert Wagner's wife). *'' '' - Tony mimics Robert De Niro's line "I'm watching you, Focker" to Ned Dorneget. ' ' (9x11) *'' '' - Lt. Reynolds derisively refers to the young Sheriff's deputy assisting them at the mall as "Deputy Dawg" *'' '' - Tony likewise refers to Deputy McCormick as "Barney Fife". ' ' (9x12) *'' '' - Tony paraphrases Sean Connery's memorable line, "Isn't that just like a wop? Brings a knife to a gunfight." *'' '' - after Tony mentions Connery, Barrett mentions that she liked Connery in "Xanadu", causing Tony to wince; likely she confused the title of Connery's film Zardoz with the 1980 film *'' '' - Tony says, "I'll miss you most of all, Scarecrow" when saying goodbye to Barrett. Season 10 ' ' (10x03) *'' '' - Tony asks the killer, when they confront him, "Did you Keyser Soze us?" ' ' (10x04) *'' '' ' ' (10x15) *'' '' ' ' (10x18) *'' '' - when Leon Vance finishes interviewing a prospective nanny for his children (a British woman named Maria who refers to her possible position as "governess"), he notices Tony's reaction and asks, "Is there a problem?" Dinozzo responds, "Like Maria?". This is a reference to the song, "How Do You Solve A Problem Like Maria?" from the musical play The Sound of Music. The lead role in the 1965 film adaptation, Julie Andrews, also played "governess" Mary Poppins in the 1964 . ' ' (10x22) *'' '' Category:Character Subpages Category:Season 10